Wonderful World of DCMK
by Phantom Shyraz
Summary: The world we live in is very large, filled with many wonderful creatures and species. In this documentary, we will be looking at some of the strange species one can encounter in the wider Metropolitan Tokyo.
1. Magi Lunae Lucen Fossa Humo Operui

**Wonderful World of DCMK**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

A/N: As I've mentioned, I've amassed a herd of plot bunnies and they're reproducing like crazy at the moment. Also, I churned this up in like...several hours so it's not really proofread. There's bound to be plot holes so if you see any, do leave a comment. Also, pardon on the bad BAD Latin (apologies for butchering the language like I did), I don't know Latin, I use Google Translate, and I make up quite a few words in here. Don't flame me for it ok?

 _Italicised text_ : Insert your own Attenbourough-esque voice (or any BBC/NatGeo/Discovery Channel documentary voice of your liking)

* * *

 **01: Magi Lunae Lucen Fossa Humo Operui**

 _"The world we live in is very large, filled with many wonderful creatures and species. Today we will be looking at one of the more magical species known to mankind, one that appears and disappears sporadically on a whim. In fact, it is often rather hard to capture it on film._

 _The first sighting of this magical creature appeared in Paris quite some time ago. It was said that the creature appeared under the darkness of night looking for a mate worthy of its attention. No one has actually seen the full guise of said creature, only that it had a rather ethereal glow to it. There were sightings of it in US, Las Vegas in particular, in England, in downtown London inside an ornate rose garden close to a set of rather strange townhouses, and in many areas with large congregations of humans despite it's uncanny ability to remain undetected by the human eye. There were times when older ladies would comment on seeing a rather eye catching shape flying past their windows, or young woman saying how their eyes would focus on a particular part of the dark skies and suddenly find something flashing in the distance. The only thing we can be certain is that this magical creature is one who prefers to move in the darkness underneath the glow of moonlight._

 _However, reports of sightings then came to a halt a little less than a decade ago. Rumors circulated in the scientific community saying the magical creature had become extinct. But we were happy to note that recently, reports of its sightings have resurfaced. With this, we can finally investigate and document the behaviour of this creature that we have named the Magi Lunae Lucem Fossa Humo Operui, AKA Phantomis Thiefosie._

 _Today, we head on towards the dense urban jungle of Metropolitan Tokyo, in a small outcrop of land known as Ekoda to hopefully catch this creature in action..."_

The large full moon overhead cast a rather bright light over the area, creating a captivating display between shadows and light. In the distance stood a rather tall structure, one that would look rather bland and dull if not for the multicolored displays hanging on the sides. The strips of cloth fluttered in the wind, as though beckoning people to come closer.

 _"The structure we see before us have been identified as a potential hunting spot for the Phantomis Thiefosie. There are many of such structures littered about in Metropolitan Tokyo. However, referring to previous investigations made by renowned scientists, we suspect the Phantomis Thiefosie prefers structures with a decent amount of height. There are speculations of its preference to other characteristics, such as the proximity of the structure with its natural habitat, and proximity to certain types of resources. One scientist from London, who shall remain unknown, mentioned it is highly probable that the Phantomis Thiefosie will choose its habitat based on its proximity to sugar and sweet substances. Whether that is the case remains unknown. Perhaps, if time allows, we will investigate and proof this statement._

 _As for this particular Phantomis Thiefosie we are hoping to track today, all we know is that it has a preference towards anything attractive. We have therefore set up the perfect bait in the hopes that it will show up. Inside that structure is a rather large and shiny blue gem we've picked up from the nearby environment."_

As though called forth by some unknown entity, a white shape appeared in the dark skies. It landed on the structure with sounds no louder than the blowing winds. Something fluttered on its back dramatically.

" _It looks like we're in luck today as the Phantomis Thiefosie landed on our target. It looks rather weary of the location, perhaps sensing something off about the area."_

A glint moved left and right, a pair of violet-indigo eyes surveyed the area with intense concentration. White gloved hands twitched when all it sensed was the tense silence in the atmosphere.

" _We might of spooked it somewhat with our presence here. However, we can see that this is a rather young Phantomis Thiefosie, possibly a teen. Judging by the body shape, it is definite that this is a male specimen of the species. Not a rare find, but the colouring certainly makes it rare. The albino version of the species is rare in the world as many of the same kind sport a black or dark colouring, but apparently it is common to find the white version in Ekoda."_

Gloved hands pulled out something silver that glittered in the distance, it aimed at several areas but quickly disappeared from view. A few seconds later came a soft whistle followed by a flock of white doves coming in from all directions.

" _And would you look at that. It seems that this particular Phantomis Thiefosie has a large following with him. These doves are adhering to his calls, flying in from all around the area."_

Temporarily, the flock of doves was like a whirlwind surrounding the main figure in the middle. It was not long before it dispersed, flying into the structure through several openings on the wall. The lone male figure walked close to the only opening visible. It was a slow, careful stalk towards the target location. He did not hesitate to look side to side before disappearing into the structure.

" _The young Phantomis Thiefosie seems to have taken interest in our bait, it seems. Though why it chose to do so will remain a mystery to us. For now, we shall continue to observe his actions."_

The inside was extremely dark with the only light source supplied by the full moon. Several of the previously identified doves sat in dark corners of the building, on top of the cameras set up over the central display. A large blue diamond sat in the middle of the room on a soft cushion.

" _It may be difficult to see, but we have several sensors placed around the diamond. The standard infrared cameras to help us see how the Phantomis Thiefosie reacts to seeing his target, and several motion and pressure sensors built into the floors and walls to track its path. We have also set up a simple trap in the hopes of capturing it and allow our scientists to place a tracker on his body. But it looks like our young Phantomis Thiefosie somehow managed to sense these installations…"_

Said lone figure gave another shrill, and nearly inaudible, whistle where the doves then flew in a rather erratic pattern. They were quick to disable the motion and pressure sensors as well as dismantling the infra-red sensors and bringing down the large netting from the ceiling. One particular dove landed on the tall figure's shoulder, earning herself a loving praise and pat on its feathers.

" _This particular Phantomis Thiefosie not only has a good affinity with doves, but also incredibly perceptive. Although this is a trait shared by many of its kind. Perhaps it is this nature, their elusiveness, that adds to their seemingly magical property told in many tales of old."_

Suddenly, the figure disappeared from view.

" _What's this? Where has he gone? Is this the fabled Magick that had been recorded time and again?"_

White smoke then appeared to seep in from each and every direction before it swirled into a small tornado close to the blue diamond. A shadow then emerged and the white smoke further condensed before it dispersed back into the various direction followed by a rain of shimmer from the closed of ceiling.

" _Oh what an ability this is! To be able to appear and disappear at will! When we first start off, we all thought this was just a tall tale but there are grains of truth to it! It is likely to be a diversion tactic but it is certainly effective."_

Then, from the shadows, a small dark shape appeared to sneak into view. Whatever this shape was, it was silent and moving close. Its small stature would normally be overlooked but the violet-indigo eyes quickly zoomed into the moving form.

" _It seems we have an unexpected visitor. By the size, shape and colouring, it should be the child form from the family of Protectum Tanteinym. There have been many records throughout history, telling of their superior intellect and single-minded determination. There are some from the family that boasts of being ruthless during pursuit. Perhaps this particular child accidentally wandered onto our scene, or more likely than not, it sensed something in the air and came to investigate. There have also been reports that sightings of Phantomis Thiefosie are often linked with sightings of members from the Protectum Tanteinym family."_

As soon as violet eyes landed on the small form, it rose higher to its seemingly full height.

" _It is likely we're going to have a confrontation on our hands. Could it be that this is the turf of this particular child?"_

A soft voice, silky and melodious, echoed in the area, directing mainly towards the small form.

" _It was always a source of speculation on whether the Phantomis Thiefosie could communicate with other species, and now we have confirmation that it could."_

"Tantei-kun." It addressed to the smaller form, "how nice of you to join me this fine evening."

"I'm not joining you, I'm merely here to make sure you're not getting away that easily!" The small form took a step back, slowly lowering itself to the ground once more with a hand to the side of its legs.

"Without Tantei-san here, it's rather an easy feat you know." A confident smirk, complete with teeth, shone through the darkness. "And this is made even easier without Keibu-san and his team."

"Only because you mislead them in your notice!" The smaller form growled in annoyance, straightening up in the process.

"Tsk tsk. They only have themselves to blame for not correctly decoding my intentions. But you, my loyal critic, are always so attentive and in-tune to my every thought that it sends shivers down my spine just thinking about it." The tone is distinctly one of appreciation and pleasure. "You certainly know how to make a thief's heart throb in anticipation."

"Stop making innuendos!" A fierce blush formed on the pale skin, still rather visible even in the dim lighting.

"But alas, I must bid you goodnight for the night is no longer young and this Phantom needs to return to his nest." With a flourish bow, the white smoke returned, this time accompanied by a flurry of feathered doves dancing in the air. The small form touched something on his abdomen, releasing a hiss that disturbed the smoke slightly. The ball then flew through the air, cutting through the smoke and disrupting the flight of the doves who then dispersed and flew out the various openings on the walls. Where the cushion once stood with a blue diamond is now left bereft of its load.

The small form swore loudly before running out of the opening behind him. His footsteps echoed loudly in the distance.

" _And there we have it, the tense standoff between two opposed species. It is not really well documented on why these two species clash like this. Though history tells of the opposing nature being the main cause. We have records showing that a certain type of Protectum Tanteinym is often a target for misdemeanor and is often left in a humiliating state. We have yet to witness this interaction of course. But by the current looks of things, it seems that this particular Phantomis Thiefosie may not have such a strong sense of dislike towards the younger forms of Protectum Tanteinym."_

Up on the top of the structure, a white form held up its arm towards the moon. A blue glint was visible in the sky as the blue diamond reflected off the moonlight. Tension could be felt underneath the wind where even breathing could barely be heard.

Then, as though called forth by the wind, was a soft sigh.

" _Even with the unexpected confrontation, our young Phantomis Thiefosie had taken away our bait. Though it does seem he is rather disappointed in his find. Perhaps the shiny gem was not to his liking? Or could there be ulterior purposes to this search for all things shiny and attractive?"_

Hurried footsteps followed by a sudden clash as the door swung open, smashing into a nearby wall.

"You are quite quick on your feet Tantei-kun." The lone figure turned away from the moonlight and towards the newcomer. "And you seemed to have avoided all my traps, for this I applaud you."

"Those were mere children's tricks. It won't fool me." Confident and measured steps were taken towards the white figure. "You should know better than that."

"Perhaps I should be two steps ahead of you than just one." He lift his white arms up before throwing the blue diamond into the child's direction. "Return that for me? After all, it's not the one I'm looking for." He then turned away to retreat.

The child's arms reached upwards, hands just reacting in time to cup it against the hard surface of the diamond. It too repeated what the white figure had done and took the gem towards the moonlight.

"Why are you always doing this?" The small voice asked with uncertainty. The white form stopped his path towards the edge of the roof and turned around.

"What do you mean?" The angled shoulder along with the cock of the head signaled his interest and curiosity at the question. "You mean why I'm stealing?"

"No, why do you always give ME the gems to return?"

"That, my dear Tantei-kun, is for me to know and for you to find out." A casual wave along with the turning back, the white figure approached the edge once more. "Perhaps in the future, you'll understand better as you experience more of life. Until next time my dearest Tantei-kun." He jumped, head first, over the edge. The small figure than rushed forwards and lean over the edge to see a white shape gliding off into the distance.

" _What could possibly make the Phantomis Thiefosie give up its target? Could this be a strange mating ritual, like the singular instance we have on record from the Phantomis Thiefosie sighted in Paris? But there are vast numbers of differences between both situations. For one, this Phantomis Thiefosie, whom we should give it a codename of 1412 based on its number of sightings until this date, looks to be too young when compared to one sighted in Paris. For another, the child is distinctly from another species. While it is not uncommon to see inter-species relationships appearing, for ones so young is a rare and unheard of instance._

 _It seems that there is still much we don't know about the Phantomis Thiefosie. Though, when we could have a chance to sight them again is really a matter of luck."_

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: Some clarifications in case you haven't guessed...  
 _Magi Lunae Lucen Fossa Humo Operui_ : I put "magician underneath the moonlight" through google translate and it gave me that  
 _Phantomis Thiefosie_ : I didn't like the google translate version of Phantom Thief so I made up my own  
 _Protectum Tanteinym_ : Again, I didn't like the google translate of Detective so I went with the latin for "Protect" and a Japanese-Latin infused word that doesn't exist (Tantei + latin-ish sound)


	2. Modicum Deus Mortem

**Wonderful World of DCMK**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

A/N: Again, apologies for the bad Latin and the strange latin-esque sounding names. Also, perhaps hints of romance?

 _Italicised text_ : Insert your own Attenbourough-esque voice (or any BBC/NatGeo/Discovery Channel documentary voice of your liking)

* * *

 **02: Modicum Deus Mortem**

" _In contrast to the Magi Lunae Lucem Fossa Humo Operui, AKA Phantomis Thiefosie, are the family of Protectum Tanteinym. There are many from this particular family. The first we will explore is that of the juvenile version we saw last time._

 _A search through the records reveals that a female scientist from Tokyo, whom we shall not name, named this particular one the Modicum Deus Mortem because everywhere he goes, he leaves a trail of dead. Though it is not known whether the Modicum Deus Mortem, otherwise known as the Tanteinym Parvus, causes such an occurrence or whether they are merely opportunistic creatures that follow the trail. Either way, the thing we know for certain is that a dead body can draw them out."_

A small boy crouched over a tarped body in the middle of the restaurant, surrounded by frantic patrons and equally frantic staff. An older man stood with another group of younger children at his side, close by the only entrance of the restaurant, with a small girl clutching tightly on his pant legs. Two other young boys stood at the girl's side, ducking and dodging to look between people's legs. A fourth girl stood closer to the current ring of people, patiently waiting for the boy to finish whatever his inspection entails. He was deep in concentration as people huddled in small groups, quietly whispering among themselves. When the boy looked up, the girl nodded as she gestured towards the phone in her hands.

" _We once again return to the urban jungle of Metropolitan Tokyo, however this time we head off to the area of Beika where the Modicum Deus Mortem frequents. This particular location we are at is one of his dining spots, not particularly a favourite or most frequented one, which we have named Poirot, however this one apparently serves a favourite dish of our Tanteinym Parvus. We call this place Colombo."_

The small figure finally stood up, brushing off the pieces of dust and lint from his legs, before heading over and bending close towards the young girl. They conversed in hushed low tones to avoid nosy eavesdropper.

"The police will be arriving in 5 minutes." She replied boredly, though her eyes are still very sharp and began picking out the various behaviours of the people surrounding them.

"More than enough time to check for evidence. There's a small almond smell coming from the victim's mouth. Likely ingested arsenic." The look of disgust was quite visible on his face.

"An open and shut case." She nodded towards a particularly nervous patron, who had been sitting on the same table as the victim on the floor.

"Could be, but without evidence, we can't be sure." He looked critically at the nervous party whose eyes kept roaming between him and the _friend_ on the floor. "In any case, she looks too suspicious. Think you can direct the Detective Boys over towards her and maybe coax some information out? After all, adults tend to be more lenient with information when they are confronted by children."

"Little wonder as to why it's the case. They do portray an image of innocence after all." She too looked back at the small group of children who look both scared and eager at the same time. "Also, I'm not your underling, don't expect to command me when you see fit."

"I wouldn't dream of it. You're more like a partner-in-crime." He let out a toothy grin. "I'll be scouring the area for physical evidence before the police arrives." He then went towards a nearby waiter and tugged onto the shirt sleeve. The man bent down and listened intently with a forced smile on his face before guiding the boy over towards the kitchen area by the back.

" _Our Tanteinym Parvus has many followers of its age. The first being the Parva Puella, the young girl that we just saw. She is not from the family of Protectum Tanteinym, rather she is from the family of Nigrum Peritus Rerum. We managed to track her history back to the point where she exiled herself from her family, after the death of a blood-related family member, and from then on, had moved to this area of Beika and began her new life. Our Tanteinym Parvus took her in, helped her and protected her as many of his kind would do."_

The small girl walked towards the elderly man and the three eager children. Their eyes held a rather excited sparkle, one that would often spell disaster if left unchecked.

"Would the three of you like to help us out?" She asked, though she already knew the answer. The three children nodded enthusiastically and followed her around to their target much like a mother duck leading her ducklings away.

" _Our Tanteinym Parvus is often accompanied by untrained and unrealised potential additions to the Protectum Tanteinym family. What they lack in skills are often made up for in their eagerness and vitality. They are not afraid, at least not much, of the sight of blood and are unafraid of confronting those twice and sometimes thrice their size. Even though they look vulnerable, they are more equipped than most when dealing with hunters of their kind."_

In the kitchens, the small boy walked around the pristine place as he inquisitively asked the group of chefs sitting by the corner. Without any orders coming in, they were taking the chance for a break and were more than happy to talk with the young boy.

" _Our Tanteinym Parvus is also very approachable, not to mention very observant of his surroundings. Though because of his ability to pick out the smallest bits of detail, he is often seen as meddlesome or in some cases a threatening presence."_

A particular chef stood up and guided the boy over to the dessert station where cake batters and decoration laid on the metallic bench. He took one of the nearly-finished cakes and offered it to the small boy who only looked at it with critical eyes before smiling brightly in thanks. He then quickly rushed out of the kitchens and returned to the previous waiter, asking another set of questions. This time, the waiter took him towards the drinks preparation area where a bored young woman was leaning against the counter.

There was an exchange of pleasantries before she too took out several bottles, showing the boy and poured out a small amount. The boy scrunched up his face when he brought several of them to his nose. There were some pointing and motioning towards the glass before a series of clarifications were made by the young woman. The boy then nodded and smile in thanks before returning to the elderly man, who bent over and conversed in low tones.

"Do you know who did it?" He asked, careful of the volume he was using as there were still quite a few people nearby.

"Yea. Do you mind putting on the show?" He took out a red bowtie and began fiddling on the dials.

"No problem." The elderly straightened up, just in time to hear loud sirens approaching the area.

" _Our Tanteinym Parvus also has a strong affiliation with a variety of adults, the first being the Eccentrici Senes Physicus, also known as Physicus Agasaci Hiroshies, who likes to bring him, along with the small children we have seen so far, to various places. There have been many sightings of this group in jungle areas and lush valleys and their behaviour during that time can only be described as relaxed. These places, which we classified as Camps, are only visited at certain times of the year; early spring, mid summer, and late autumn. They are often found roaming the area, catching local wildlife, or just enjoying the sunshine."_

The glass door opened with a cheery chime of bells and a portly male strode into the scene. He talked with the elderly man for a short while before directing several others, uniformly dressed individuals towards the victim on the floor and the various onlookers. A younger male and female pair joined them in discussion, though these two were not dressed uniformly like the others. Their style was more akin to the portly individual minus the hat. They exchanged short words before approaching a particular woman, one that was identified some minutes ago and still had a small group of children surrounding her.

" _Tanteinym Parvus' other affiliation lies with the Lex Cogendi Officiariis. The portly male is the leader of the pack. This pack, the Divisio Unus, seems to always follow and trust our Tanteinym Parvus. However, they have yet to adopt our Tantienym Parvus into their pack, most likely because he is not of age. Still, there seems to be high hopes for the small child as he is often given preferential treatment and special allowances."_

The elderly man then walked to the forefront of the group, calmly talking to the people present. The kitchen staff and the woman by the drinks bar were also present in this congregation. All attention was turned towards the elderly man and none noticed the small figure hiding behind his legs.

" _Our Tanteinym Parvus is very resourceful and cunning. He knew that his small stature is not only often overlooked but seen as unreliable. Even if those from Divisio Unus trusted him, even if his small following look to him as a leader, to the rest of the world, he is just a small child not worthy of their attention. Hence, he often works with Physicus Agasaci Hiroshies as he is an avid supporter of our Tanteinym Parvus, or more often than not with a being known as Tanteinym Mourus Kogorous, a lesser known member of the Protectum Tanteinym family."_

There was an intense moment where the woman from the drinks bar stood only to glare at the elderly man before launching into a rather heated discussion that resulted in a small scuffle. She had managed to launch herself at the elderly man, only for the small boy to react instantly and appearing from behind. Instead of her intended target, she focused on the small boy and reached out to grab him. The surrounding adults were quickly brought to action as they too reach out in the hopes of snatching the small boy away. The boy lifted up his arm and aimed a small, strange, device at the woman and a small needle came flying out. The woman made a strange sound before slumping down onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" The portly man knelt down to look at the small boy as his underlings went to secure the woman and bringing the unconscious body out of the shop. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine." He chirped, moving his arm about to show the lack of injuries. "It wasn't that scary at all."

"Thank goodness." The portly man stood up and and gave the customary talk to the surrounding audience about the possibility of future contact as well as giving his thanks to the elderly man. "Come by the station tomorrow afternoon for the full statement. There's no need to ruin the rest of the afternoon with the kids. I'm sure the school would be more than happy to accomodate for their absence." With a nod, the portly man left the restaurant.

The other children gathered around once again, chatting with the smallest boy about how they behaved, the things they found, and how much they were praised for their efforts. They too left soon after in the small yellow car towards a rather geometrically shaped building. There, the children parted ways with the auburn girl entering the building with the elderly man, The three other children, along with the small boy, walked towards the busiest foot traffic in the area.

" _Our Tanteinym Pervus current resides in the area of Beika most visited by a variety of species. We have noted that he does not live with his own kin, rather, he seems to be staying with the previously mentioned Tanteinym Mourus Kogorous and another species known for their superior strength, the Karate Dominum. This specimen we see before us is called Soror Mourus Ranici, who has taken over the motherly role in this small pack."_

"You are late." She said with her hands on her hips as the small boy opened the door. "You were supposed to be back an hour ago."

"I'm sorry, but someone died at the restaurant…" He looked down at his feet, acting rather sorry for his misbehaviour.

"I swear, you're even worse than that Mystery Otaku…" She shook her head in exasperation. "Well, hurry and change then. We don't want to be late. Heaven knows what Sonoko will do to us if we were. 'Tou-san had already left half an hour ago, likely getting himself drunk by this stage…"

The small boy hurried along towards the room with a partially opened door. He disappeared inside for a few minutes before coming out, dressed in a rather fetching suit.

" _It is not often we see this transformation of our Tanteinym Pervus. This particular form is only seen on special occasions, and for most of the time in the presence of the Opulentos. While there are no indications to personal knowledge of the Opulentos, our Tanteinym Pervus does have passing acquaintance with a particular pack under that family. They are called the Suzukium, in particular the youngest female of the pack and an elderly male who has an affiliation with a particular dog. While not much is known about the Opulentos, we do know that they love the company of others. At the same time, they are often targets of the Phantomis Thiefosie._

 _It seems that in between the time when we finished tracking our target Phantomis Thiefosie and our observation on our Tanteinym Pervus, the Suzukium pack had been informed they should be expecting the Phantomis Thiefosie to visit them. Quite an unexpected turn of events."_

The pair arrived in front of a lavish structure surrounded by lush trees and multi-coloured shrubbery. They walked down the well cared path towards the only entryway only to be instantly greeted by another well-dressed man with a bow. They were then led through the lavish structure, up some stairs, and towards a grand open interior where many others congregated. Some danced with the music echoing throughout the place while others stood in small groups, quietly chatting as they sipped from their delicate glasses.

A rather enthusiastic female ran up to them, launching herself into the female who just entered. The boy next to here only winced when he heard the impact sound. "You two are late to the party!"

"Sorry, I had to pick him up first." She gestured towards the small boy. "He was held up during his afternoon out."

"No worries. There's still a bit of time before the heist starts." She nodded, guiding them towards the central dias where a rather ornate gem held the center of the attention. It was big, it was bright, it was set in a rather obtrusive manner inside the necklace.

The young boy tries to tip-toe to view the gem, at the same time, he managed to trigger a silent alarm that sent a group of suited man coming in from the various doorway and blocking any forms of escape.

"Uncle hired extra guards for tonight, saying he wanted to make sure he could capture _him_." She answered dreamily before helping to dismiss the various men stationed by the doors.

" _Our Tanteinym Pervus is not one to mingle with crowds, preferring to be alone. In occasions such as the one we see before us, we can often find him roaming about the place. His behaviour is similar to ones exhibited when in the presence of a dead corpse, only a lot less frantic and a lot more explorative. These actions are what sets him apart from the normal Protectum Tanteinym variations, where there is show of plenty unrestrained curiosity and without fear. Another variation of the Protectum Tanteinym also exhibits near identical characteristics and behaviour, a rarer breed of the Protectum Tanteinym - the Eximius Meitanteius."_

When the lights suddenly turned off, there was a large exclamation by the gathered crowd. Within moments, a spotlight shone on the central dias where a white figure stood tall a proud.

"Ladies and Gentleman." He tipped his hat before turning to look directly at the small boy. "And young ones as well. I must say tonight is quite the crowd."

There were cheers, there were whistles, and not long later there was the sound of stampede happening in the distance followed by a wide range of expletives from a singular vocal member in the crowd. The number of people inside the small room easily doubled in number as the white figured grin.

"There's no need to push." He held up his hands as though to placate those that were rushing forward. "I will be more than happy to leave you all with my signature~" With a click of his hands, smoke erupted from the dias. Once it cleared, those who had all been in the dark uniforms found themselves adorned with many caricature motifs on the clothing. Only one individual, the one with the loudest voice, had a caricature on his face. It caused a louder ruckus.

"Now that I've doled out my signature, it's time for me to take my much earned reward and leave you to enjoy your night." The room was plunged into darkness but then instead of the ceiling lights coming back on, a myriad of small glowing lights shone inside the room, floating and drifting gently. Some brave souls reached out to cup the glowing lights with the intention of capturing it only to find it had disappeared. When the glowing lights have all landed, the ceiling light returned and the uniformed people found themselves to have their clothing colour changed from the dark blue to the bright fluorescent green.

" _With our Tanteinym Pervus being what he is, he can easily see through this trickery made by the Phantomis Thiefosie and instead of watching the drama unfold, he decided to take up pursuit."_

The pitter-patter of feet came to a sudden halt by the single doorway to the roof. The boy bent over slight to take a moment to rest before reaching up towards the doorknob. Twisting it open let in a sudden gush of wind, which he braced against as he walked out into the open.

"Nice evening isn't it Tantei-kun?" The white figure asked genially, lowering his arm at the same time. "Did you not enjoy my show?"

"Only fools could be easily deceived by your tricks." He put his hands into his small pockets as he strolled closer. He stopped at a courteous distance from the white figure.

"And you are no fool I take it." The voice burned with curiosity. "However, you are missing out a lot in life."

"Am I now?" The confident smirk put the white figure on edge as he took a small step backwards, bracing for the flight-or-fight instinct. His hand twitched in anticipation as the boy bent low onto one knee. They both seems to know what is to come.

"Now now Tantei-kun, let's not get hasty here. After all, we have much time for conversation…"

"Who'd want to converse with you when all you do is speak in riddles!" A hiss and a whiz sent a flying object straight towards the white figure, who dodged at the very last minute. The object sailed through the dark skies and out of the building's edge. It was quickly followed by a click and a twang.

"You're being rather violent today." The white figure commented as he jumped two steps to the left before brandishing out his own mode of retaliation. He sent two projectiles across to the boy, aiming at his feet. The boy jumped backwards, only to find himself backed towards a wall. "Here, catch!"

With the barest of warning, the white figure launched the gem to the air and threw it towards the boy who marginally caught the precious item.

"Return that for me?"

"Again?" The boy checked the gem for damage, holding it against the moonlight. "You should learn to return them yourself."

"But there's no one else I can trust more with such an important task." The smirk that had once adorned his face morphed into a soft, tender smile. "It will be a test before I can deem you trustworthy of something more valuable than a gem."

"And pray tell what can be more important than a priceless gem?" Somewhat annoyed at the change of tone, the boy gave the gem a more critical look before tucking it into his many pockets.

"That, my lovely critic, is for you to discover. Until next illusion." With a cheery wave, the white figure took a running jump towards the edge of the roof. Amongst the cheers and whistles of the crowd below, the white figure flew off into the distance.

"If it's something that priceless, you should keep it safe you stupid thief." The boy muttered before grudgingly stomping back indoors.

" _This strange interaction between the Phantomis Thiefosie and the Tanteinym Pervus is not the first. There have been many instances of it occurring, and most of the the time they are at intimate settings such as these. We have reason to believe that these types of interactions are part of the Phantomis Thiefosie's mating ritual. The last thoroughly documented mating interaction of the Phantomis Thiefosie was from more than a decade ago, during its first sighting in Paris. There, it was recorded that the Phantomis Thiefosie approached its mate with the intention of keeping for his own. The subsequent actions then drew the intended mate closer to the Phantomis Thiefosie, which resulted in, we assume, a coupling and the continuation of the bloodline. We also have reason to believe that the current Phantomis Thiefosie we see today is the descendent from the one sighted in Paris, though there is very little evidence to confirm this."_

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N: More clarifications  
 _Magi Lunae Lucen Fossa Humo Operui_ : "magician underneath the moonlight" put through google translate _  
Modicum Deus Mortem_ : "little death god" put through google translate  
 _Nigrum Peritus Rerum_ : "black scientist" put through google translate  
 _Phantomis Thiefosie_ : Didn't like the google translate version of Phantom Thief so I made up my own  
 _Protectum Tanteinym_ : Again, didn't like the google translate of Detective so I went with the latin for "Protect" and a Japanese-Latin infused word that doesn't exist (Tantei + latin-ish sound)  
 _Tanteinym Parvus_ : Google translate of "Small" from English to Latin is "Parvus"  
 _Eccentrici Senes Physicus_ : "eccentric old scientist" put through google translate  
 _Physicus Agasaci Hiroshies_ : Japanese-Latin infusion of Agasa Hiroshi add an extra latin "scientist" in front  
 _Lex Cogendi Officiariis_ : "law enforcement" put through google translate  
 _Divisio Unus_ : Division One  
 _Tanteinym Mourus Kogorous_ : Japanese-Latin infusion of Detective Mouri Kogoro  
 _Karate Dominum_ : "Karate Master" through google translate  
 _Soror Mourus Ranici_ : Japanese-Latin infusion of Mouri Ran add an extra latin "sister" in front  
 _Opulentos_ : "Wealthy" through google translate  
 _Suzukium_ : Japanese-Latin infusion of Suzuki  
 _Eximius Meitanteius_ : Japanese-Latin infusion of Meitantei add an extra latin "extraordinary" in front


	3. Salvatorem Magistratus Holmes Modern Die

**Wonderful World of DCMK**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

A/N: More strange Latin. On another note, should I continue with this?  
A/N2: Also possible romance?

 _Italicised text_ : Insert your own Attenbourough-esque voice (or any BBC/NatGeo/Discovery Channel documentary voice of your liking)

* * *

 **03:** _ **Salvatorem Magistratus Holmes Modern Die**_

" _Today, we get to see another variation of the Protectum Tanteinym. A rare treat indeed as this one is of the Eximius Meitanteius breed, a long thought extinct variation. The one we see right now one that we call Salvatorem Magistratus Holmes Modern Die. We have been tracking this particular target, whom we affectionately named Tanteinym Oriens as his first sighting was in the eastern part of Tokyo. Later, we know that the Tanteinym Oriens likes to travel and can disappear on months at a time. It was difficult finding the location of Tanteinym Oriens and we are happy that our many years of tracking did not come up for nought."_

A lone figure sat in a dimly lit room with a book opened on his lap. His eyes were closed as he rested his hands on his fist.

" _Tanteinym Oriens loves the peace and quiet offered in his sanctuary. Very few have the privilege to enter his domain. One being the previously mentioned Soror Mourus Ranici, who he appears to have a rather close relationship with. There were reports of them sharing food, visiting same locations, and documentation of learning together."_

A deliberate knock on the door startled him out of his impromptu nap. His immediate reaction was to seek out hiding spots and potential exit points, glancing frantically left and right without recognition of his current location. He took a single step and nearly fell on the carpet floor because of the fallen book. Bracing himself against the large desk, he managed to avoid major injuries. It was only then he heaved a sigh of relief.

" _Tanteinym Oriens also have high levels of paranoia, constantly looking over his shoulders to spot potential danger or suspicious people. There is also high levels of distrust from him, though this is expected as Protectum Tanteinym are always seekers of truth and the rare Eximius Meitanteius are said to be able to lies a mile away. We have yet to find opportunities to test this hypothesis but through our observations, the close variation, Tanteinym Pervus, can definitely sniff out lies."_

"Why aren't you changed yet?" An impatient feet tapped against the concrete porch, she did not wait for him to let her through the threshold and instead barged her way through. Dressed casually in jeans and blouse, the small bag that hung loosely on her shoulders was quickly placed onto a nearby counter as she reached for the guest slippers. "We agreed to meet this morning, or did you forget?"

"Sorry," he opened his mouth for a yawn, "I fell asleep reading."

"Like always then." She sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "Well go on then. Go get changed. We're already late as it is." She walk slowly towards the kitchen area, pushing him out of the way as she passed. "I might as well make you breakfast…"

"Thanks." A blinding smile followed by rushed steps, he ran up the stairs to quickly change into something suitable for a day out, and later for a chase inside a building.

" _There are very few instances when Tanteinym Oriens would leave his sanctuary: One when he is called out by other pack leaders such as that from Divisio Unus; Two when Soror Mourus Ranici forcibly pull him away; Three to fulfil social obligations such as schooling and formalised events, or Four when Phantomis Thiefosie makes an appearance in the area."_

Dressed casually, he made sure to have his wallet and fully charged phone with him. He nearly tripped when he found an origami rose tucked inside one of his pockets as he pulled out his belongings. It was a delicately folded vibrant red rose that managed to be uncrumpled even after his mistreatment.

Holding it in the palm of his hands, he walked into the kitchens without paying any attention. As he sat down by the table, he was brought out of his stupor by the waft of strong coffee.

" _The diet of the Tanteinym Oriens is very peculiar. Much like many from the Protectum Tanteinym family, they have a preferential drink. However, our Tanteinym Oriens prefers dark and bitter coffee, though he had been see partaking the occasional sports drink and fruit juice. We have also observed his inherent dislike for anything sweet but is somehow partial to fruit tarts and lemon tarts and desserts of the tangy type."_

"Eat from the plate as well." She reminded, pointing at the plate of full breakfast on the table next to the coffee. "You're much to thin and unhealthy."

"Am not!" He took one of the toast and offered it to the girl, "and besides, this is too much. I can't finish it alone."

She took the toast in his hands and bit down on one corner before motioning her companion towards the plate. "I'll allow this but finish everything on there."

"Yes Mother." His reply was somewhat sarcastic, earning him a narrowed glare. He obediently followed, quickly finishing every morsel on the plate before downing the hot drink. He looked up in a pleading fashion when his first cup was finished.

"No more." She took the empty cup away along with the cutlery and plates. He hung his head low, dismal that he could not get a refill. "You'll probably grab another down at the malls anyways, no need for you to have a second one now."

"But that's later…" He grumbled, taking a damp cloth to wipe down the table. "I'm not fully awake yet. Who knows what you'll con me into doing?"

"What's this? You're now offering to carry our bags and treat me to both lunch and dinner today? Why that's very generous of you." She did not even look up from her washing as she replied, "I do like that suggestion of all-you-can-eat cake buffet."

He groaned, suddenly becoming more concentrated on wiping away the watermarks and not noticing the satisfied smirk on her face.

" _The interaction between our Tanteinym Oriens and Soror Mourus Ranici is a strange one, likely because they know each other since birth. It was often speculated that the pair would become mates and yet, we see their interaction more like sister and brother, more familial, than lovers and mates would. It leads us to believe that either one, or both, have had their hearts taken by another already. In Soror Mourus Ranici's case, we speculated that another Protectum Tanteinym had superseded the original position of our Tanteinym Oriens. We have reasons to believe she had chosen a partner that was not prone to constant disappearances. Our reports show that she was recently seen being in the company of Tanteinym Deinde Transmarinae Feminam, a variety of Protectum Tanteinym that has roots overseas and particularly in the United States. There are speculations that this overseas variety originally came to Japan in search of our Tanteinym Oriens, perhaps as a potential mate, but has instead been attracted to Soror Mourus Ranici."_

The building before him stood rather ominously in the dark night. He passed through a series of ropes and uniformly dressed individuals, allowed his cheeks to be pinched, and entered into the large building. The bright lights above made him wince as he pass through many more security checks, ending up standing in front of a beautifully displayed gem.

"What are you doing here?!" An older man shouted at close distance that has him visibly wincing.

"Ah, Keibu-san." He waylaid the elder man in mid-stride, trying to spare himself of further damage to his eardrum. "I was invited of course."

There was a look of disbelief and he produced a pressed white cardstock. The black text specifically named him as an attendant to the event. The elder man growled and moved reluctantly away.

" _Our Tanteinym Oriens unfortunately is not as well received or well loved by a particular pack of the Lex Cogendi Officiariis, the Divisio Duo. The Divisio Duo are quite a tightly-knit bunch who protects their prey and turf viciously and takes offence in outsiders barging into their scene, with the exception of Tanteinym Parvus as they see the young mind as malleable and unthreatening."_

He stood by and waited unobtrusively. His staked out location is outside of immediate field of view from the central display and away from any potential danger or humiliation that was to come. Several others gave him a sidelong look before hurrying off on their task.

His eyes took in everything in the room, from the locations of displays to the changes of shadows and light. He noticed the ceiling had a strange criss-cross of lines stretching across the whole ceiling. It was frowned worryingly as they clear were indications of the presence of tricks. His calculating eyes traced each line to the wall, trying to locate the source of trickery or at least anticipate the effects. With an alarmed surprise, he moved two steps away from his location.

The lights then flashed a myriad of colours, making several others around him groan and moan in discomfort. With a series of multicolours smoke erupting from the central display, a white shape appeared.

"Ladies and Gentleman, and most particularly returning cast, I welcome you to my show tonight!" There was another burst of smoke, this time in white which obstructed the view of the white figure and the display. "This is not a bad turnup under such short notice. I thank you for being here tonight." He bowed with his hand on the rim of his hat.

"Arrest Him!" Came a shout from somewhere inside the room, followed by a thunderous rush of footsteps. There were playful reaction sounds as the white figure jumped like a jumping jack all over the room before hanging upside down from the ceiling without having a single piece of his clothing conform to gravity.

"You know, this is no way to great the leading male lead." A glove fingered was wagged in their direction. "You should take a look at the example over there." A white sleeve gestured grandly towards the location he had been hiding out in. "I'm guessing you lot need a little lesson in etiquette then." Another click of fingers sent a burst of smoke enveloping everyone. When it dissipated, there were sudden colour changes following a few squeals.

"GET HIM!" was shouted so loudly that it continued to echo inside the room for a few seconds. Though instead of following footsteps were giggles and laughter.

"Keibu-san, you really should change up your vocabulary a bit." Came a playful tone. The white figure uprighted himself and stood in mid-air, much to the bafflement of every spectator. "Or perhaps I should just censor you with how you tend to use a rather...colourful wordings not suitable for public." Another click of fingers led to muffled sounds from afar. A silver tape, with a mocking picture of an open mouth, was placed over said man's mouth.

"You seem to be in good spirits tonight." He finally stepped away from his hiding spot, facing the white figure in his full height. It was a strange sensation, to be able to look straight into those indigo-violet eyes without having to crane his head, a sensation that he savoured and favoured.

"Meitantei, so nice to see you this evening." He bowed royally, low and angled to show both his respect and appreciation. "I see you're here by yourself?"

"You were expecting me to bring a plus one?" He quirked a shapely eyebrow, hands twitching by his side as he prepared for a possible pouncing on the elusive shadow.

"Not really," a casual shrug and another poof of smoke had the white form appear on the other end of the room, the end with a large doorway leading outside. "But I'm not certain whether you would have appeared tonight seeing as you've been busy…"

" _While it is not that uncommon, but our Tanteinym Oriens seems to have been a target for our Phantomis Thiefosie's stalking tendency. We have reports, many in fact, that many of the Protectum Taneienym family have spotted doves in their proximity, doves that they suspected to be in alliance with the Phantomis Thiefosie."_

Up in the middle of the roof, underneath the pale moon and amongst the chilling winds, the white shadow shone like a star in the sky. The glitter emitting from his hands only adds to this picture when the door leading up opened with a loud bang. There was a cough, distracting him from his gaze up into the moon through the gem in his hands.

"It took very little time." He answered without tearing his eyes away from the blue-ish gleam. "I had expected you to take longer."

"You're losing your touch." The confident tone was only marginally marred by the lack of breath for the briefest of seconds. "But I have the feeling that it was done on purpose."

"You can really read my mind Meitantei."

" _Popular belief has it that this rare variation of the Protectum Tanteinym has other abilities beyond high intellect. There have been instances where, it was speculated that, our Tanteinym Oriens may indeed be a mind reader or an aura reader as he shows a tendency to anticipate thoughts and actions."_

"Maybe you're just becoming a tad bit predictable." He offered jokingly.

"Heaven forbid." A white gloved hand held over the heart another over the forehead without disrupting the hat, he pretended to faint in an overly dramatic fashion. "What would I ever do if I become so predictable?"

"I'll lose my interest?" Shrugging casually, he lean back to watch the white figure frantically gesture about.

"No no no. That won't do. I won't lose you to something so mundane. Why, my performance would be boring without you here!" Hard soles paced quickly around the rooftop, so quiet that not a sound could be heard despite the franticness.

Overhead, a dove landed on his shoulder, his bare hand stroke the soft feathers earning him a satisfied coo. The small head butted against his cheeks as its owner continued to rant and pace.

"I have a solution." Came suddenly, the announcement snapping him out of his enjoyment with the small dove, who looked a bit miffed by the sudden lack of attention. He was suddenly confronted when a pair of white sleeved boxed him in against the wall. "I'll have to make sure you'll never lose interest."

Clinging onto the fleeing vestiges of control, he lean back as nonchalantly as he could. Tucking his hands into his pockets, more for a show of confidence rather than the need to keep his hands warm, he smirked towards the too childlike face in front of him. "And how do you intend to do that?"

Without warning, the face closed the small distance between them. He could practically feel the warm breath as it descended. He, himself, held his own breath.

" _Wow, this has certainly taken a rather unexpected turn. Who would have thought our Tanteinym Oriens could be turned speechless? Perhaps he did not forsee this coming? It had been a belief of ours that the Tanteinym Oriens may perhaps think himself unsuited to find a mate because of his propensity to disappear and bring forth death and destruction. But here, we witness, what could be an act of courtship from the Phantomis Thiefosie towards our rare Tatneinym Oriens."_

Soft lips touched, very briefly, rendering him speechless and breathless even as the face pulled away to give him space to breath.

"That should just about hold your interest for now." Pink tinges invaded the ethereal face as it face towards the moonlight. "I'll be seeing you sooner than you think."

"Wha-...why…" He asked breathlessly, bringing a hand to touch his own lips. It still felt overly warm.

"Hm?" A fond look was turned on him, "why not?" And with a running start, he jumped over the edge and disappeared into the dark night as a white shadow.

" _Just when we thought we had the Phantomis Thiefosie all figured out, he likes to spring a surprise on us. Previous interactions showed our Phantomis Thiefosie had taken an interest in Tanteinym Pervus, not our Tanteinym Oriens. But it seems that our Phantomis Thiefosie may not be the single-mate type that we had been suspecting."_

* * *

A/N: You see, there's not 'TBC' at the end because I'm not sure whether it would be well received. After all, this was more of a plot explosion that was stuck in my mind and wouldn't leave. Comment on whether you want to see more of this (I'll probably make a sequel if there's enough readers)

I should probably name this part the glossary by now...  
 _Salvatorem Magistratus Holmes Modern Die_ : "saviour of the police" and "modern day holmes" put through google translate  
 _Phantomis Thiefosie_ : Didn't like the google translate version of Phantom Thief so I made up my own  
 _Protectum Tanteinym_ : Japanese-Latin infusion of Tantei add an extra latin "protect" in front  
 _Tanteinym Parvus_ : Google translate of "Small" from English to Latin is "Parvus"  
 _Lex Cogendi Officiariis_ : "law enforcement" put through google translate  
 _Divisio Unus_ : Division One  
 _Divisio Duo_ : Division Two  
 _Soror Mourus Ranici_ : Japanese-Latin infusion of Mouri Ran add an extra latin "sister" in front  
 _Eximius Meitanteius_ : Japanese-Latin infusion of Meitantei add an extra latin "extraordinary" in front  
 _Tanteinym Oriens_ : Japanese-Latin infusion of Tantei add an extra latin "east" at the end  
 _Tanteinym Deinde Transmarinae Feminam_ : Japanese-Latin infusion of Tantei add an extra latin "female from overseas" at the end


End file.
